


My Catch-22

by malec_hun (orsoly_writes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Beautiful Places, Brotp, Desert, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light smut could happen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/pseuds/malec_hun
Summary: “You’re damned if you do and you’re damned if you don’t so you might as well do what you want!” - catch-22 situation, which is a no-win dilemma, there’s no good decision...***Alec was on his way back to Sedona, Arizona when he noticed someone walking by the empty road.His conscience and the Hippocratic Oath he swore to uphold made him stop even though he already knew there was a chance his car wasn’t going to start again.That stop led to an ‘unpleasant’ experience and ended with lying on the red-gritty ground alone in the middle of nowhere.Will Alec make it back to Sedona?Will Alec meet that stranger again?***So put your sunglasses on, people, because the sun is shining merciless in Sedona, Arizona!(more in the first note!!!)





	My Catch-22

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people here!
> 
> So here comes ‘My Catch-22’ story which is going to be a SLOW BURN story — a very slow one. So, if someone wants things to happen fast, then reading this story is a waste of time.  
> Because:  
> 1\. There are many descriptions (I need you to see the surroundings in front of your eyes) — so long chapters might happen,  
> 2\. There are many dialogues and interactions with other people,  
> 3\. Everybody is HUMAN,  
> 4\. Feelings don’t appear when seeing one another for the first time,  
> 5\. There’s a side-couple with their own storyline (Sizzy is rising),  
> 6\. Alec/Simon brOTP (YAY!!)  
> 7\. No rude language (like in Maysville), but I’m going to use ‘damn’, ‘hell’, ‘shit’, ‘ass’ if it’s necessary to the situation,  
> 8\. No detailed SMUT (like in Maysville)  
> 9\. No switching point of views (only Alec’s POV!)  
> 10\. EVENTUAL HAPPY ENDING!
> 
> About the story:  
> The idea came up from the “catch-22 situation” which is a no-win dilemma, there’s no good decision...  
> “You’re damned if you do and you’re damned if you don’t so you might as well do what you want!”  
> It won’t be an angsty story as it seemed for the first time, but it can happen — a little.  
> The story is mostly about development of feelings not about a huge plot twist (I know, I said this at Maysville and what happened... but you know me — I have no chill. This became my motto.)  
> I only have a few written chapters but I want to start publishing it to see how it works.  
> I don’t want to give away more about it because, as I said, it’s going to be detailed. You’re going to get to know everything sooner or later.  
> Since I’m working on Maysville2 at the same time as well I can’t promise anything about the updates.  
> Huge thanks to Ari who edited this story! Love you, girl! :)  
> Ps.  
> I’m from Europe so please forgive me if I’m not correct with something with the places. All of the places in the story are from my researches and fictional things could happen as well.   
> But I would like to stay at a real town to make it more realistic. Thank you!

The sun was shining merciless, creating a mirage on the empty road ahead of Alec. He was on his way back from Flagstaff to Sedona in his black ‘69 Chevrolet Camaro. The summer air was whirling inside the car with through the rolled down windows at that speed he’d been driving. 

Alec took had taken his brother, Jace and his girlfriend Clary to the airport. He felt good and happy that they could finally go on the European Tour they had been planning and saving money for for years now. They were going to only come back to Sedona after a half year. He felt happy that some of his family were taking a step out of Arizona. 

Alec had always had a bitter feeling in his gut when he was thinking about the fact that he used to be a New Yorker, living happily with his parents and siblings, Jace, Izzy and Max. 

But _things_  had happened and his mother and siblings ended up in Sedona just before Alec could have started his practice at the Upper East Side as general practitioner. 

But _things_  had happened and one day, all of a sudden, they had nothing. Maryse Lightwood was standing at the airport with her children, waiting to board and move to Arizona to live in a house which was her inheritance from her grandfather. 

But  _more things_  had happened and Alec had not seen his father since that day. His father couldn’t accept his sexual orientation. The man couldn’t imagine ruining his own reputation as a cardiologist because of having a gay son. 

 _Things_  had happened. His parents had been fighting a lot. His siblings had gone against his father. His mother had tried to convince his father not to be homophobic and support his son. 

But that was the one thing that had  _never_ happened. 

And Robert Lightwood had kicked his own family to the streets.

They had stayed at the Branwells’ for a couple of days until their flight’s departure to Flagstaff, Arizona. 

The abandoned family had never received as much love from strangers as they did after their arrival at Sedona. 

Luke, Jocelyn, and their daughter Clary had become very close friends to the family. 

They had settled down in the old house. Maryse had started to work in the town’s hall, and then she had been elected as mayor a couple of years later. 

Alec had started working near the town’s practicing doctor, Jace had opened a car and tow service, Izzy had worked as a bartender, and Max was still in school. 

Alec was 9 miles away from Flagstaff when the Camaro’s engine started to make a strange voice, and Alec rolled his eyes, cursing inside that Jace had just fixed it a couple of days ago and it seemed as if something was off again. He had less than 20 miles ahead of him; the Camaro should be able to make it to Sedona. 

He was 16 miles near Sedona when he noticed something — or rather someone walking on the road. Then, as he got closer he saw that certain someone turning around. He could see the person’s shape now facing him before sitting on the ground. 

Alec got worried and anxious that the person might not be okay. 

He got closer, slowing down and noticed that the person was a man. He remembered the Hippocratic oath he swore to uphold as a physician— _‘I will use treatment to help the sick according to my ability and judgment, but never with a view to injury and wrong-doing’_. There was no question about it; Alec had to stop, even if he wasn’t sure that he could start the Camaro’s engine again.

“Hello,” Alec said to the stranger.

“I’m not a hitch-hiker,” The man said and waved Alec away without looking at him. “You can drive off!” 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked and grabbed his medical bag, which was always with him from the back, placing it on the passenger’s seat.

Then he got out of the car, leaving the door open. He went around the car and the man was already standing when Alec arrived in front of him. 

“How long have you been here? Are you alone? Were you travelling with somebody?” Alec asked kindly. He hadn’t seen a broken car along the road, nor a damaged one. But he only assumed the worst. If the man had had a car accident, he could walk on the road without direction because of the shock. The man seemed devastated, and God knew for how long he might have been on the desert. 

“Are you gonna kill me?” the man asked and Alec frowned, holding his hands up, stepping a little closer.

“No, no! I’m a doctor, I just wanted to check—” Alec said and the man suddenly stepped in front of him and Alec didn’t expect the man’s next action.

Alec felt the air had just escaped from his body immediately. The up going pain on a certain part of his body reached his stomach right away, making him nauseous. His body went numb and his legs weakened in no time, he collapsed on the ground, his whole body started to tingle, and every nerve in him relocated to the lower part of his body. He rolled to his side, placing his hands to his crotch, and groaned painfully, clenching his eyes and teeth together.

“Of course, a doctor in a Dodge Charger...” he heard the man’s sarcastic voice a little further, then a door slamming. “Heal yourself, doc!” the man shouted and Alec heard the engine of his car roaring and in the next moment, he was inhaling the dusty air which was probably caused by the spinning tires against the dusty ground. Alec could only guess from the sounds. His eyes were still shut from the pain, but it didn’t stop his tears making their way from under his eyelids. 

“It’s a Chevy Camaro,  _you_  idiot!” Alec groaned again and turned his forehead against the red-gritty ground, hearing his car’s engine from a distance already, “and the engine started, _obviously_ ,” he added in his misery. His lips brushed the dusty ground as he was talking to himself.

He tried to help himself but now, he was lying on the ground and still couldn’t move from the pain. His skin was still tingling. He didn’t even dare to move —at least his conscience was clear. Well, that wasn’t taking the pain away.

He was laying there for minutes or maybe hours —he didn’t know for how long but it felt like an eternity.

Alec heard a car from the distance. He knew he should sit up but he just couldn’t. If somebody noticed him there, then, they will hopefully stop. 

The sound of the car was getting closer and it seemed familiar —too familiar. He could recognize his Camaro’s engine everywhere —or was he imagining things? That might have have happened. 

The car pulled off, probably making a dust cloud from stopping the car because Alec was inhaling dirty air again. He heard the door shut close.

“I’m so sorry, Dr. Lightwood!” the man’s voice came from so close.

The man came back and Alec didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing.

“Are you okay?” the man asked and Alec would have rolled his eyes if they had been open. He managed to turn his head to the way where the voice was coming from, opening his eyes slowly. The man was kneeling next to him as he could see his blurry shape.

“You rummaged through my medical bag,” Alec stated, trying to sound not too miserable.

“Yes,” the man answered.

“It was a statement, not a question,” Alec said, trying to sit up, hissing from the movement. 

“Are you okay?” the man asked again and Alec looked at him when he could lean on one of his elbows. The man was about to help him up but Alec held his hand up.

“Do not dare touch me!” he said angrily and the man placed his hands on his own knees. Alec noticed that he had dark polish on his nails — not that he had a chance before.

“I _really_ am so sorry!” the man apologized again. 

“Can’t you just _shut_ the hell up?” Alec finally sat up, pulling his legs up, placing his arms crossed on his knees, resting his forehead on them. 

“Sorry,” the man said again and Alec looked at him, making a face. The man put his hand over his mouth suddenly and Alec leaned his head on his arms again. He felt he could stand up soon — soonish.

The man hadn’t kicked him hard but had aimed well. Alec already had shivers from the thought only.

He could manage a smile to himself that he was sure the man couldn’t see. How ironic the situation was...

Alec lifted his head up again, looking at the man who was staring at him apologetically and with a pained expression. The man was wearing a creased silk shirt, which was unbuttoned — probably he was just hot with it on. It couldn’t be comfortable wearing something like that in this weather, Alec thought. His tight, dark pants were dirty, red dust could be seen here and there.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked him. The man’s almond eyes widened and he was nodding continuously. “Great,” Alec added — Apollo the Healer, Asclepius, Hygieia, Panacea and all the gods and goddesses could calm down now even though Alec couldn’t. “You really thought I was gonna kill you?” Alec asked eventually.

“You asked too many things,” the man answered. “After you’ve got out of the car yes, I mean, I told you I wasn’t a hitch-hiker,” the man’s voice was low and he was looking everywhere except at Alec.

“You’re watching too many horror movies,” Alec said and the man let out a tiny laugh. 

“I might, yes,” the man looked at Alec. 

“What were you doing here, anyway?” Alec asked politely.

“I was trying to get back to the Historical Route,” the man answered. His voice seemed sarcastic. 

“Do you know that you were heading on the opposite direction?” Alec asked and the guy was looking left and right to the road continuously.

“Was I?” he asked and Alec nodded. 

Alec took a deep sigh and stood up, he still didn’t feel at his best, but he was okay by then. 

“I’m heading to Sedona,” Alec rubbed the back of his head. “I could give you a ride. The bus goes to Flagstaff in the morning,” Alec offered, but wasn’t sure it was a good idea after their incident. The man was staring at him. “If you don’t wanna walk back to Route 66 now,” he added, looking around. The sun was about to set soon. 

“That... that would be great, Dr. Lightwood. Thank you,” the man stood up and Alec turned to walk to his Camaro — Nobody called him Dr. Lightwood. He liked when his patients called him Alec, but he didn’t feel like allowing the man that though the man probably knew his full name already since he had rummaged his bag, which Alec confirmed when he opened the car’s door. Alec’s eyes widened as he saw the content of his medical bag on the passenger’s seat and on the legroom in front of it. He sat on the driver seat and started to pack his stuff in the bag when the man opened the door on the other side.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again and Alec wanted to curse. He wasn’t the type of person who got angry quickly but this man really annoyed him. He shook his head, finding it better not to talk. 

The man got in the car and grabbed a backpack from the backseat. Alec arched a brow — well, it seemed the man had a backpack with him. Not that Alec had had a chance to notice any details at their first unpleasant meeting. 

Alec turned the key in the ignition to start the engine but instead of grumbling to life it didn’t start at all. 

“Damn it!” Alec said under his nose after a couple of failed tries.

“What is it?” the other asked. 

“Something was off with the engine before I stopped. I was wondering if it would start when you drove off,” Alec said, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Ohh,” the man answered. Alec took his bag from the backseat, searching for his phone, and he had a bitter feeling that he hadn’t noticed his iPhone when he packed his stuff back into the bag. 

“Where’s my phone?” Alec asked after a minute of searching, looking at the man next to him whose expression reflected pure shock.

“I...” he started hesitantly, making Alec more nervous. “I threw it out of the window—”

“What?” Alec asked angry and he didn’t wait for the man to answer, he got out of the car immediately. He shut the door closed forcefully, walking back and forth nearby the Camaro, hooking his hands on the back of his neck. The man got out of the car.

“I’m sorry,” the man apologized again and that was enough for Alec.

“I give a damn about how sorry you are,” Alec bursted out.

Alec opened the hood of the Camaro, checking the engine. He was a doctor but he had some knowledge about cars. 

The man was staring at him next to the car. Alec literally felt his gaze on his body. He wiped his oiled and dirty hands on his pants and got in the car to start the engine. He turned the key on but it was unsuccessful. He leaned on the steering wheel, thinking about the options he might have. He just couldn’t ask the man to push the car forward so that he could try to bring the engine to life. He didn’t know how long the man had been there without water and food. He couldn’t deal with an unconscious person if the man fainted while pushing a dead car in the middle of nowhere and it was already getting dark and the weather was getting colder. It seemed like there was nobody else on the road to help.

Alec let out a deep sigh and got out of the car. 

“Would you help? Just try to start the engine. I’ll push it,” Alec asked. 

“I can push,” the man offered, walking to the back of the car. 

“No, just get in and turn the injection on when I tell you,” Alec knew that his voice wasn’t calm, but much angrier. “Please,” he added, trying to sound kind. 

“Oh, okay,” the man said and went around the car. 

Alec started to push the Camaro, instructing the man to turn the injection on but nothing happened. Alec gave up after a while. 

“Damn it,” Alec cursed before he sat on the passenger’s seat, next to the man, breathing heavily from pushing the car. He leaned back on the seat, placing his feet on the opened door’s window. He was rubbing his face with his hands, groaning. 

“Do you have a phone?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, but my battery died at noon,” the man answered in a low voice. 

“Where did you throw mine?” Alec asked without looking at the man but he didn’t answer. So Alec turned to him after a couple of minutes, seeing the man was shaking his head. Alec clenched his eyes, turning away. 

People were going to notice that he didn’t return to Sedona. At least they would in the morning, when he didn’t show up at his practice. 

He sighed, pulling his legs off from the window and turned to the backseat, grabbing his bag and the half bottle of water from the legroom there. 

Dehydration was common among tourists in that area. Alec had been called many times to see tourists who had fainted while they were on a tour under the sun.

Alec got out of the car, using the seat for support. He placed his bag on the seat and searched for a pack of a powdered form of Pedialyte. He opened the bottle of water and poured the product in it. He felt the man watching him. Alec only looked at him when he shook the bottle to mix its contents. 

“Drink this!” Alec stretched out his hand, offering the bottle to the man, remaining in his position next to the car. The man’s eyes widened.

“Are you gonna poison me now?” the man asked and Alec rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand back and opened the bottle; he drank a quarter of the liquid. 

“I’m a doctor, not a murderer. This replaces the fluids and minerals you’ve lost , such as sodium and potassium,” Alec explained and offered him the bottle again. The man took it but didn’t seem sure about what he was about to drink. “When did you drink and eat last time?” Alec asked, arching a brow when the man looked at him.

“I ate last night, and I drank something around noon,” the man said. 

“That’s not that bad in normal circumstances. But you were wandering for miles in the heat, so...” Alec pointed with his index finger at the bottle. 

“Why do you care about my well being?” the man whispered, his eyes locked on the bottle in his hand. 

“Because I have to. I swore an oath,” Alec tried not to sound bitter, “I’m a doctor, ever heard of the Hippocratic Oath?”

“Oh,” the man said and lifted the bottle to his mouth but turned to Alec just before it touched his lower lip. “Thank you, Dr. Lightwood,” the man smiled at Alec softly and started to drink from it. 

Alec was relieved as he watched the man drinking. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and Alec could notice then that he was wearing makeup. Alec couldn’t stop staring at the man’s Adam’s apple bobbing while he sipped from the bottle. He could even see a water drop rolling down from the corner of his mouth along his chin, down his neck; he lost track of it at the collar of the man’s shirt. 

Alec swallowed and looked away when the man finished and licked his lips. 

He handed the bottle back to him. Alec twisted the cap back on and put the empty bottle into his bag. He placed his bag on the backseat after he kneeled on the passenger seat. He lifted up one of the seats, pulling a blanket out from the hidden case. 

He handed the blanket to the man who shook his head.

“I’m okay,” he said. 

“I don’t know how long we’ll have to be here,” Alec started, “but it’s gonna get cold later,” Alec explained but the man held up one of his hands.

“I’m okay,” he repeated.

“Okay,” Alec sighed and tossed the blanket in the backseat, sitting back on the passenger’s seat, placing his feet on the door’s window again, then he bent back the seat’s backrest, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“Dr. Lightwood?” the man whispered.

“Hum?” Alec asked, watching the last rays of the setting sun on the west. The man couldn’t see his face.

“Do you know my name?” the other asked.

“No, because I _didn’t_ rummage through your backpack,” Alec answered matter-of-factly. 

“Do you wanna know my name?” the man’s voice was low and Alec turned to him. His expression seemed tired, his eyes looked sad.

Alec knew it wasn’t polite not to have asked the name of the one you were stranded with on an empty road. 

“You can tell your name, if you want,” he said and the corners of the man’s mouth curled up softly.

“I’m Magnus,” the man said and Alec only smiled at him before turning away. 

 _Magnus_. He repeated the man’s name in his head while watching the pink-blue horizon.

***

They were sitting in silence for a while, Alec was watching as the sky turned entirely blue. 

“It’s beautiful,” he heard the man’s — Magnus’ voice a little closer. 

“Yeah,” Alec said and turned to look at Magnus. He was holding the steering wheel at the highest level, resting his temple on his hands, looking the same way as Alec did before.

Alec’s eyes wandered on Magnus’ face, he had beautiful almond shaped eyes, his lashes weren’t long, and Alec could only see them when he blinked. Alec didn’t know if it’s because of the smeared dark, smoky eye shadow but Magnus’ irises seemed golden as the last sunrays reached them. He found them fascinating much like the man’s unique name. 

“How did you get here?” Alec said softly out of the blue, his head still resting against the headrest. Magnus didn’t look at him, he just sighed. “You don’t have to tell me,” Alec added when he felt Magnus hesitation. 

“I’m supposed to be on a road trip with my friend,” Magnus made a face when he said the word friend. 

“What happened?” Alec asked immediately and he was worried again. What if they had really had a car crash? “Is your friend okay? You didn’t have an accident, did you?” Alec fidgeted on his seat. 

Magnus let out a laugh, shaking his head. 

“You really are stuck to your oath,” Magnus said and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“And you’ve been kicked out of the car by your friend because he or she couldn’t handle you misbehaving,” Alec retorted and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec regretted his words at once. He wasn’t different from the man next to him with his own bitter behavior. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, busying himself with the hem of his t-shirt short sleeve. 

“Okay, I get it, I hurt you. And I can’t tell you  _how_ bad I still feel about it, and _how_ sorry I am,” Magnus pulled away from the wheel, gesturing with one hand, the other still holding the wheel. 

“I didn’t mean—” Alec started but Magnus held his index finger up to cut him off.

“Yes, I was kicked out of a car by my friend on Route 66 because we had an argument and I have no idea how I got here,” Magnus looked left and right on the road. “Yes, I d—” Magnus paused, clearing his throat, “I’ve watched too many horror movies and I was scared that you wanted to kill me. You asked too many questions and I just reacted...” Magnus turned away. “Believe me; the last thing I wanted was to be stuck here. This whole thing is far from how I planned this trip. I just wanted to be away from LA for a while,” he said without looking at Alec, “and now I wish I’d never come,” Magnus added, leaning his forehead on the steering wheel.

Alec wanted to apologize for his rudeness but the words didn’t come to his mouth. 

“Are you from Los Angeles?” Alec asked. 

“Yup,” Magnus answered, leaning back on the seat, starting buttoning up his shirt. When he finished, he crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his upper arms. 

“Do you have something to wear? A sweater or something? It’s gonna be cold,” Alec asked. 

“I have a vest in my backpack,” Magnus said flatly. 

“Well, that _is_ something,” Alec said under his nose.

They didn’t talk after that. Alec didn’t know if it was good or bad. 

“Do think someone will help us soon?” Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed. “I was supposed to be home long ago. I hope someone has noticed that I’m not,” Alec said, “I have a practice to start in the morning then they are going to notice for sure.” 

“Mrs. Lightwood would probably notice earlier,” Magnus said. 

“I don’t think she would,” Alec said. He hadn’t lived with his mother for four years now. Jace and he had moved out to a building in downtown Sedona, close to the where Alec’s practice was.

“Ohh,” Magnus breathed. “Isn’t your wife waiting for you to arrive home?” Magnus asked, turning to Alec on the seat.

“My who?” Alec asked surprised.

“Your wife. Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus arched a brow. 

“Oh,” Alec said when it clicked in his head and he started to laugh, shaking his head. “I’m not married,” Alec said between laughs. He would never have thought that Magnus meant Mrs. Lightwood as his _wife_. And when the man asked about Mrs. Lightwood, Alec’s first thought was of his mom, not  _his_  wife when he’d answered. He just couldn’t stop laughing about it — well, the meaning of Mrs. Lightwood wasn’t that obvious at all.

Magnus was staring at him with a smile on his face, which seemed sincere. 

“Okay,” Magnus only said and made himself comfortable on the seat. “Do you mind if I sleep a little?” he asked when Alec stopped laughing. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Alec asked, not knowing the reason for Magnus’ tiredness. 

“I’m okay, really,” Magnus answered and Alec only nodded. 


End file.
